Goodbye
by Moon Minamino
Summary: Another one-shot drabble. Takes place after the Makai tournament. Hiei and Kurama say goodbye to each other, but have no regrets. Unrequited love is hinted at. Please read and review/enjoy.


**Moon:** Just a drabble. Originally intended to take place when Hiei asked Kurama to give Yukina ger tear gen back, but I couldn't remember the exact timeline or wording, and my DVD's are back in America, so I left out the cannon setting. Kurama says goodbye to Hiei, and Hiei to Kurama. Live each day with no regrets and all that jazz. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I profit from my drabbles. Please read and review/enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kurama approached from a distance, not daring to get too close too fast to his old friend. Hiei was sitting alone in a clearing, near to Genkai's temple, but close enough to the boarder that he could disappear without but a moment's notice. Disappear back home.<p>

The tournament was over—the last tournament they would all compete in, as allies or otherwise. Even if Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all competed again in three years time, Kurama would not. He had chosen his human life, family, and identity over his demon one, despite the fact that it was much more mundane. He would not steal, like he once did. He would not fight alongside his companions, some of which he would give up forever because of his choice not to return to the Makai . . .

Maybe, one day, when death takes his human body, he will surrender to the Youko once again and resume living in his den, deep in the Makai forest, alone, like he once had, so many years ago. Maybe he would go to work for Yomi, or Yusuke. Maybe he would just let himself die; finally embracing the death he escaped so many years ago.

In the meantime, perhaps he would open a flower shop.

But this was not the time for thoughts of the future. This was a moment in which Kurama needed to live, now. Tear the bandage off, fast and with a pinch of humor to lesson the pain. Then, once this task was complete, he would dwell on petty thoughts about an all-too-human future.

He approached silently, leaning down over Hiei's shoulder. "Boo."

The redhead swore he saw Hiei jump just a fraction of an inch, but knew that he was only fooling himself into thinking he was capable of sneaking up on and surprising Hiei. The black-haired boy looked over his shoulder, his eyes following as Kurama moved to sit in front of him. "Stupid fox," he muttered. Kurama smiled a little.

"So is it true?" Kurama asked through his smile. He was trying to be happy for the smaller boy, he really was.

"Which part?" Hiei responded.

"All of it." Kurama deadpanned, successfully masking his emotions with a grin.

"Hn." Hiei studied Kurama's face for a moment and then looked away. Something in the fox's expression wasn't quite right. "I am leaving the Ningenkai for good, if that's what you mean."

"And your relationship with Mukuro?"

"Purely professional."

"For now."

"Hn."

Kurama shook his head and let the smile drop a little, from a toothy grin into a small upswing of his lips. Hiei noticed the minute change but did not comment.

"I'm happy for you Hiei," the older boy said after a short pause, "I think she's good for you. She's strong."

Hiei's eyes met Kurama's for a moment. He didn't need the Jagan to know what lay in Kurama's mind. Sadness. Sadness, longing, and, finally, the acceptance of loss.

Oh, Hiei had known about Kurama's lust for him. He had known that, had he pursued the fox, Kurama would have given himself up completely. But Hiei had never indicated he was interested in Kurama, and in return, Kurama had stood by him as a loyal friend, partner, and ally, never expecting more from Hiei than someone to watch his back in a fight.

Both boys knew of Kurama's feelings, yet neither had ever said anything about it. And as the time for Hiei to leave and start his new life came nearer, Kurama felt his resolve to stay in the human world strengthen.

"Will you visit?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably not. Will you?"

"Probably not."

Hiei gave one slow nod and let out a long sigh. "So you're never coming back to this life?"

"I don't know," Kurama responded honestly. "Maybe, when my human body dies, I will return to my old home as Youko."

"Maybe?"

"Well," Kurama paused and smiled a bit, "maybe I won't evade Botan a second time."

"Botan?"

"Nothing," the redhead shook his mane of hair slightly and stood, his knees popping. "I'm getting to old to deal with demons. Maybe I'll return, someday. But for now, I think I've found peace."

"Did you ever want peace?" The legendary thief, after all, had been known for causing havoc and chaos wherever he went.

"Of course I did. Hiei, if there's one thing I've learned in this life, its that no matter who you are, after a certain age, everyone craves some peace and quiet."

"How old are you anyway?" Hiei remained seated, but looked up at Kurama. He had always been curious . . .

Kurama smiled down at Hiei, this time the smile was genuine. "Old enough."

Kurama turned and walked away from the smaller demon, lifting a hand to wave goodbye as he left. "See you around, Hiei." Kurama disappeared into the forest without looking back.

Hiei shook his head. What a stupid thing for Kurama to say.

He got up and left to start his new life as a border patrol guard with Mukuro. He didn't look back.


End file.
